


The Missing Bath Scene

by KitaSapphire



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Marking, Monster sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaSapphire/pseuds/KitaSapphire
Summary: This is my interpretation of what happens after Eliza closes the curtain in The Shape of Water. Please go see the movie first, it is so good.





	The Missing Bath Scene

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ - the top couple of paragraphs is a rewriting of the scene before Eliza finally does the do with the Asset and is very heavy with SPOILERS. If you have not seen the movie, please go see it or you can skip to the dotted line where the actual porn begins.
> 
> You have been warned, please don't get mad at me.

Eliza was startled beyond belief. She was not scared so to speak, at least not since the initial surprise, but her breathing was ragged and quick from what had just happened.

'What HAD just happened?' She thought to herself.

She was just in the bathroom with Asset (how she hated that name but there was nothing else at the moment he could tell her). Her fingers had run gently across his scales, mesmerized by the glowing that showed wherever her hand touched. His breathing was normal, but every so often he would take a big breath. She was curious as to why this was, but he then reached out his own clawed hand to her. He touched the collar of her shirt, perhaps feeling a bit of her as she was with him. No doubt in her mind that he was also curious.

But then he pulled, just the slightest bit, revealing the tiniest bit of her human skin to him.

In her adrenaline filled shock, she pulled away and rushed out of the bathroom, closing it against his soft cries to her. He did not pursue her, not in an animalistic way or even predatory way as his image might have suggested. He just continued to call out, almost as if saying he was sorry and to please return. 

She wasn't sure if the beating she heard was from her heart or his.

Eliza did not know why she had ran. She was possibly still frightened by the horrible things that asshole Strickland had said to her. Make her squawk, he told her; the nerve of that son of a bitch. He was married, she had found and gave him back his wedding ring for fuck's sake! Now, she was terribly scared to even be in the same room with him again.

This was not the same, however, with the creature in her bathroom. 

She took her time preparing herself for sleep, thinking carefully. The glowing that he emitted; was it perhaps reactions to her touches, or something more? His breathing was labored at times after all. Maybe it was like an animal showing off that it was not a creature to fight with, like the cats Giles' had next door when they became moody. Perhaps the glowing was activated by touch with smaller creatures that would pass him when he lived in the wild.

Or, god forbid, it was his mating season and he was reacting to her touches because of it. 

But he reached out to her. Gently too. No wild animal would do such a thing. When an animal wanted to mate, they would try their damned best to get a mate, some species going so far as to take whatever pairing they could find, or worse, be forced upon. 

Some humans did such a thing; after all, she herself almost experienced it with that bastard.

Just as Eliza was about to place her eye mask to close the world from her eyes, she thought again. Asset was always gentle with her though, ever since he started learning her language and building their friendship. 

Was it even friendship at this point? This was a barrier beyond what communication could describe given their circumstances. Would she be willing to do such a thing, something that most likely no one has ever done before?

Eliza took off her mask and walked quietly to the bathroom. She opened the door, gazing softly at Asset as he looked toward her from the tub. His eyes were expectant, but other than that he did not move toward her, awaiting her response. 

Awaiting her consent, she realized. To this extent not only was he not an animal driven by instinct, not only was he intelligent, but he was more human than some people she had the displeasure of being near.

Eliza dropped her clothes, from her robe to her night gown, as Asset rose slowly from the tub. From his expression, she could see he was both curious and enthralled by her nudity. It was something completely new being revealed to him about her. Something she rarely showed to anyone apart from her doctor for examinations and the one time from her high school sweetheart. 

That boy had not nearly looked at Eliza the way the creature before her was watching her every move now.

She walked toward him slowly, careful not to frighten him as he had done to her by accident before. He was in awe at her every move, coming closer to him for him to explore.

Eliza closed the curtain for what little privacy they needed, and also to avoid as much spillage from the tub as possible.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At his full height, Eliza's head came to just about Asset's chin. 'He must think I'm tiny like this,' she thought to herself, becoming suddenly aware of how truly intimate this was. He continued to gaze upon her as he had done when he first touched her collar, but when he brought his clawed hand up to reach for her, he paused and looked apprehensive for a moment. 

Eliza realized he is also quite nervous, possibly for different reasons entirely, but anxious nonetheless.

Slowly, she reached out toward his hand with her own, bringing it close to her until she made him cup her cheek. All the while she kept her sight on him, watching his reaction, letting him know this was alright. 

To her it seemed Asset got the idea, as he wadded himself closer to her, cradling her face in both of his hands, his eyes scanning her face as much as he could. He trailed his hands down her neck gently to her shoulders, grazing her arms. He came incredibly close to her, his nostrils flaring, inhaling her scent until his face was inches away from her neck, his hands now exploring slowly toward her back. 

The sensation was strange, yet recognizably feral. Eliza greatly trusted Asset that he would not harm her, especially in such a vulnerable position. The instant she felt a wet appendage swipe across the apex between her shoulder and neck, however, for an instant she thought he was going to bite her. It both excited and terrified her. 

But no, he only continued to taste her gently as he came closer to her, encasing her in his arms toward his broad chest, his palms flat on her shoulder blades. 

Eliza took this moment to drag her own hands from his waist to his strong back, a place she did not often get to feel. His entire being was not smooth, but his scales did not give to the dragging of her movements, like a fish's scales that can cut skin if dragged the wrong way. Rather, the pattern of his skin more so bumped along her fingertips, like an elaborate quilted dolphin. 

The thought amused her, and she smiled, hiding her face where his neck and shoulder met as she let out a snort of amusement.

The action was uncalled for, of course, as Asset lifted his head from where he was licking her neck to gaze down toward her face. He huffed a noise toward her, softly.

Eliza looked up, watching as he tilted his head in a curious and questioning manner. 

She rose her head from his shoulder, keeping her body as close to him as he already had his to hers and placed her left hand on his peck, to where she assumed his heart was. At least, where his heart would be if he were human, but at this moment it did not matter to her anymore. The motion was the same as when she recovered him from the theater below her apartment, asking if he was alright.

Asset covered her hand, but then drew his hand up toward her body until it rested just above her breast, where her heartbeat was rising drastically. He was asking the same thing. 

Eliza knew the answer, but wanted to convey something more. She returned her hand upon his, then after she knew he understood, she gently guided his palm down toward her breast, until his palm fit the whole of her mammary. He flit his eyes from her face to his hand and back her face, making soft trills of noises. The poor thing was confused, Eliza thought.

This was the perfect time to confirm of what she thought of before.

Keeping his hand in hers, Eliza lifted her other hand to his shoulder, dragging steadily, watching for the blue she saw less than an hour before. 

His breath hitched, and just as before, the flicker of blue returned to where her touch had traced. His gaze focused solely back on her face. His gills would flick with the slightest movement of her hand. He practically purred.

'So, he was aroused by this' she confirmed to herself. 'Now he should understand.' She kept her right hand tracing his scales, watching the glowing patterns arise as she lead this dance. 

Being extra careful of his claws on her breast, Eliza tenderly massaged herself with his hand, showing exactly what she enjoyed. The sensations of his hand, so inhuman with webbing and slick from the water upon her breast was indescribable, but especially pleasurable to her. Slight puffs of air escaped her with every movement, almost resembling his own reaction to her touches. 

And then she felt something. A thing she definitely did not see or feel before.

He was just full of surprises.

Pushing slightly on his pecks, but not to the point of him releasing her, Eliza let her gaze fall, especially curious to see what was poking her.

She was not expecting that. 'I guess, in that way, he really is like a fish,' she thought to herself, blushing immensely at the sight of him.

Eliza saw what looked like the head of, well, what the scientists at the lab would call his phallus, poking out from the lowest point of the junction of his legs. There was something about the shape and pattern about it that not only would it look like an extension of his lower abs, but it was not quite finished...growing yet. 

Eliza's blush deepened, however a mischievous smirk grew on her face. 

This will be so much better than her baths before work.

Lightly tracing her hand down his abs from his peck, Eliza carefully watched both him and the new surprise rising to the occasion. Asset made more trills and soft sounds, nothing to the point of a warning, but also nothing that suggested her to stop. The fact that his own hands, now holding her at her hips, were not letting her go, gave her confidence that he was very okay with this.

Upon first contact, the new appendage twitched against her finger, growing a full centimeter out more. It was a little different from the rest of him, softer and smoother than the scales that covered him. She let her fingers trace along the ridges, as she had done on his pecs, watching it twitch under her her touch. It continued to grow at a snail's pace. 

Asset dropped a hand from her back, trailing down her elbow over her hand as she stilled her motions. Asset covered her hand with his, grasping it, along with his member, showed her exactly how he liked to be touched as she had showed him.

With this in mind, Eliza became creative with how she would stroke him. The head was fully out, smooth and wet from the droplets of water that still clung to his form, a little of the shaft out as well. From the base where he came out, she methodically caressed her hand over him to the tip, repeating the motion as more of him appeared. 

Asset's head rolled back, his eyes blinking in their unique way. He was positively beautiful to look at, especially now. A growl escaped him, but Eliza was not at all scared.

She continued her rubbing, sometimes wrapping the tip in her palm and twisting. Slowly, ever so slowly, inch by growing inch, more of him came out. When he finally stopped growing, Eliza estimated that there was about 7 inches of him, the tip tapered at the head but grew wider toward the bottom where the appendage looked melded to his crotch, like it was there the whole time. It was not human the same way Eliza remembered of course; it matched his coloring and was textured and slightly indented like the rest of his skin, particularly matching his abs.

The look and feel of him in her palm made Eliza imagine him inside her, feeling a familiar wetness come from within her. Giving him a final light squeeze up his shaft to the head, she released her grip from him completely and waited until she had his attention once more. When he opened his eyes and picked up his head back to look at her, his gaze was completely focused on what she would do next, purring incessantly. 

Carefully and slowly, she moved herself back, up against the wall where the bathtub was positioned against, avoiding the window as best she could. The wall was cold against her back but she didn't care. She drew him closer to her as they already had been, almost chest to chest. Gingerly, she brought him as close to her as possible, lifting a leg up upon his hip but not fully resting the weight of her on him. She went again to caress his member, awaiting his response to see what he would do. 

What she did not anticipate, however, was that the difference in height being a more complex factor than anticipated. Where her head still topped at his chin, she was in fact too short from the waist down. The appendage in her hand reached closer to her abdomen rather than the entrance that she so sorely needed to be touched.

She huffed and pouted. She was so close. but she continued to rub him to at least bring him pleasure. She figured she would have to use her own fingers afterwards, like always.

Asset, on the other hand, had other ideas. 

In one fell swoop, he bent his knees to her level, picked up the leg that she put on his hip, picked up her other leg from under her knee, and then raised her up higher against the wall. She was now level enough so that his member was at her entrance and staring directly into his eyes. He truly was full of surprises.

The action startled Eliza, but after a gasp and a short few breaths of air, she calmed herself. She now held herself using her arms upon his shoulders, taking care to avoid his gills out of courtesy. She waited and waited for him to make his next move. For a full 10 seconds, they did nothing but stare deeply at each other. Of course, Eliza thought, his hands were preoccupied at the moment. He was waiting for her still, in case she decided she didn't want to do this, even now.

The thing was that Eliza had made her decision the moment she closed the curtains. She was ready.

She placed and hand on his pectoral again, over his heart, and nodded.

Coming even closer to her below the waist, Asset prodded at her entrance, both feeling the slickness dripping out of her.

Eliza dropped her head against the wall behind her, breathing heavily as she awaited for the moment to happen. 

Upon the first breach, the fullness of the tip felt incredibly wide compared to the fingers she usually used before her shifts. Asset took his time to slowly and gently push his way into her. Once he was completely inside, pelvis to pelvis, he stilled there, resting his head at the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. His gills fluttered lightly as his trilled softly.

Eliza felt so full with him inside her, her insides clamping against him. The texture of him inside was so much better than in her hand, almost completely different from a human males. However, she knew that this was not all that he had to offer. While his hands were stuck underneath her knees, she brought her ankles together behind him and pushed against that fabulous ass of his with her heels.

The motion brought him even closer to her and even deeper inside of her. The act caught him off guard, one of his hands moved to now grasp at her hip as the other moved above her head to scratch his claws against the wall. He growled.

He finally started moving against her, slowly and methodically pulling out before pushing back in. She could feel every bump on his member caused by the quilted pattern. The bumps dragged against the inner walls of her as he pulled out, only to be pushed back in a second later.

She had long forgotten the feeling of her fingertips and anyone who ever touched her before. This was absolute heaven to her.

At some point, perhaps after pushing him in, her eyes had closed, she realized. She opened to watch him at his most primal state.

His facial features looked almost crossed, like he was focused solely on the moment, his eyelids shut tight and his lips parted. She could feel his warm breath wind against her collar bone, his head slightly bent forward. His muscles tensed with every thrust. He looked so human like this.

Maybe she could show more of her wild side, Eliza mischievously thought.

Gripping against his shoulders to steady herself, Eliza bent forward under Asset's chin. As he had done prior, she tried licking just the slightest bit of where his Adam's apple was, dragging her tongue up. 

Asset stilled for a moment, all movement halted. His whole body quivered as her tongue reached the tip of his chin. The noise he made was between a moan and trill, his gills fluttering excitedly.

All of a sudden, Asset pushed Eliza back against the wall, his head rested back close to her neck as his speed increased. The hand on her hip tightened, the slight scraping of his claws hinting at her skin. The hand above her head came back down, now gripping her other hip as he moved the one almost scratching her hip up her side, avoiding his claws on her. He rested his arm against her spine, almost holding her her at the base of her neck. His licks at her neck continued once more, gentle sucklings being placed as well.

She could feel the slight suggestion of his sharp teeth from his ministrations. The suckling at her neck was almost vampiric as she had seen in the old movies, but still he did not go as far as to bite her. 

'At least, not yet,' her now extremely dirty mind was suggesting. Leaving a bite mark on her neck, like some animals literally leaving a claim on their mate, on her to any who saw, excited her to no end. 

The very thought of it made her tighten around his now pulsing member inside her.

The clamping on him must have excited Asset as well, his rhythm all but gone now replaced by powerful thrusts up into her. The grip she had upon his shoulders never gave way, every so often scraping lightly as his back, her ankles still locked behind him.

The suckling on her neck now evolved into light nips, his teeth now very apparent. He really was going to bite her, she realized.

But that wasn't all she realized. Something was building at the base of him. He was cumming very soon.

The swelling moved from the base to the shaft, going into her at the entrance. The pressure was something else, the small bulge inside his member now rubbing against her insides as he continued to thrust was even more pleasurably than previously thought possible. If she could have made a sound, she would have screamed in pleasure. 

He chose to do this with her. She was the one human being that he favored above anyone else, to see his most primal and vulnerable state. The thought of him actually doing this, being mated by him, maybe even having his children, the very thought of it all was too much to bare any longer. 

Eliza wanted to scream the loudest she could as she felt her orgasm rip though her. It was the most powerful climax she had in her life. Her head laid back against the wall, her neck bared to him as he saw fit, her mouth agape wanting to scream to the heavens. 

As her orgasm quivered throughout her body, Asset felt the rippling affect it had inside of her as he pounded his last, heavy thrust into her, releasing inside of her. Pushing all of himself inside her as he could, he finally bit his mark onto her neck that she so deliciously offered to him in her passion. His release dripped down both of them as he stilled all his movements against her. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, Eliza trying her best to bring her breathing back to normal. Bringing her head back forward to rest, Asset released her neck of his jaws, licking slowly and carefully at what little droplets of blood dripped out. She had barely even noticed his fangs until he started to lick there. She wanted to hum in her euphoria. 

Asset brought his head up to her eye level. His mouth made gaping motions, tiny spot of red on the edge of his lips. He never left the water, and very soon would be lying in it again, so Eliza was not worried.

However, the glowing that started this curious act was now speckling all over him, his face literally lighting up as she watched her. 

Eliza smiled at him. He truly is magnificent.

Slowly, Asset pulled himself out of her, some of his essence spilling down her legs as he placed her back on her own two feet one after the other. Her legs felt like jelly as she stood her own weight, her arms still holding onto his shoulders. His arms now free of the weight, he held her at the waist. His member, now spent, slowly started to receded back into him. 

Eliza looked back up to his face. Calmly, Asset brought up one hand up once again to her heart, asking if she was okay. 

She covered his hand in her own.

This was the best moment of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this.  
> Funny story, I almost made this fic in one day, but my computer jacked up and I lost half of the work, which I had to rewrite from scratch. ><
> 
> Anyways, if you like the fic, please leave kudos, comment in the below section, yada yada yada, it really helps to know what your opinions are. Who knows, I might make more scene headcanons as this was not the only suggestion of Eliza banging our favourite fish.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
